


you knew what it was (he is in love)

by zapfinoo



Series: tdc fix-it fics [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Death Fix, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, M/M, Movie Spoilers, POV Outsider, Teresa Ships It, The Death Cure Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapfinoo/pseuds/zapfinoo
Summary: “Alright, come on,” Thomas murmurs, and Teresa can see that he’s actually relieved that Newt wants to come with him. Thomas needs him like he needs oxygen. It’s so completely and utterly obvious—but not to them, of course. Never to them.





	you knew what it was (he is in love)

**Author's Note:**

> I Had To . this one goes out to my girl hol, ily my dude

 

The moment he coughs, Teresa understands.

Newt is infected.

He’s slumped over the railing of the stairwell, and he has taken off his mask, presumably to breathe easier, and it all just _clicks._

She automatically looks over at Thomas to look for some kind of reaction, and sure enough, there it is. He’s looking at Newt like his heart just broke into a million different pieces. Teresa has never seen him look this devastated before, and it breaks _her_ heart, too. Despite everything that she’s done, she never intended for any of her friends to get hurt. She needs to fix this somehow.

∞ 

“Right, I’m coming with you,” is what Newt says when Thomas demands Teresa to take him to the other side of the building—because that’s what Newt’s always been like, she realizes. Determined and kind and unconditionally loyal to Thomas.

The blond is looking even worse than he did just minutes ago, and Teresa can see that Thomas is starting to get seriously worried about him. She is concerned too—if Newt doesn’t get any serum soon it’ll be too late for him.

“No, you stay here and wait for the serum with Gally, okay?” Thomas says, and she can tell that he’s almost desperate at this point.

Newt looks at Thomas like he doesn’t care if he lives or dies, just as long as he’s by Thomas’ side when his fate is revealed. The boys might not be able to see how much they care about each other but Teresa definitely does. She has seen it in their eyes every day since they were little kids.

Newt shakes his head like that was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. “You can’t do this on your own,” he says, and Teresa wants to say _I’m right here_ , but she doesn’t. They have no reason to trust her anymore, she knows that.

Thomas and Newt are looking at each other like they are the only ones in the room, maybe even in the _world._ She sighs, she’s very used to this.

“You’re wasting time, just go!” Gally says and she couldn’t agree with him more. His words seem to snap them out of their mutual trance, though.

Thomas pats Newt’s shoulder and his hand lingers there for a moment before he lets go. “Alright, come on,” he murmurs, and Teresa can see that he’s actually relieved that Newt wants to come with him. Thomas needs him like he needs _oxygen._ It’s so completely and utterly obvious, but not to them, of course. Never to them.

 

Teresa can’t stop thinking of Brenda and how she isn’t sick anymore—maybe she can convince Thomas to let her run some tests with his blood if he just understands that it could potentially save Newt’s life.

“Don’t listen to her, she’s just trying to get inside your head,” Newt says, completely selfless as always.

 She can feel Thomas’ fury before he even says anything, that’s how well she knows him.

“When the hell does it stop?” he shouts, taking off his mask, exposing his face like the idiot he becomes when he’s angry.

“What are you doing?” Newt asks, stepping closer to him, grabbing his arm. She can see how Thomas visibly relaxes under his touch like it _anchors_ him, somehow. If this were another situation, she’d tell them to get their feelings for each other sorted out. But this isn’t a romantic comedy—it’s a cruel, unforgiving world, and she _needs_ to find an antidote right now so that she can save humanity and Thomas’ other half.

So she pushes them both into the other room and slams the safety door shut. She hurries to the labs with the bloody cloth in her pocket while she prays to anyone who might be listening that it won’t be too late.

∞

Teresa can see them on the security cameras. They both just collapsed on the ground—Thomas can’t carry Newt anymore, and he can’t walk by himself. Not yet, anyway. The bulging veins on his neck and the black substance coming out of his mouth are both indicators that he’ll lose complete control over himself very soon. The fact that Newt hasn’t fully succumbed to the virus yet surprises her, actually. Most people would have by now, if they were in his situation. She figures that he’s still stronger than the disease because he would never let himself hurt anyone—especially not the boy who’s currently cradling him in his arms. There’s not much time left, though.

So Teresa presses the button that activates speakers all over the city and starts talking.

“There’s a reason why Brenda isn’t sick anymore,” she says, but gets no successful reaction from Thomas—he probably has a hard time trusting her, which is understandable. “It’s your blood.”

She pauses and decides to try a different approach. “Thomas, you can save Newt—there’s still time for him.”

This obviously ignites a fire of interest in him. Even though he still doesn’t trust her, he’s willing to try anything, there’s no doubt about it.

A couple of blocks away, Brenda seems to get it. She sprints towards them with the bottle of serum clutched tightly in her hand.

“And you can save so many others. Just come back to me.” She continues, but then her connection to the speakers gets cut off. But it doesn’t matter because she obviously convinced him already. She can feel it. Thomas would do anything to save his friend.

Time is running out, though. Teresa curses under her breath as she continues to watch them through the security cameras—Newt is slowly getting up from the ground. She cannot see his face, but she still knows exactly what’s going on. He’s officially past the Gone.

 

They are wrestling on the ground. She hates this, being so far away from her friends, unable to help them. She wishes that she could run down and help them, but that would take so much time. Time that they don’t have.

Newt’s fate lies is in Thomas’ and Brenda’s hands, now.

 

Teresa is at the edge of her seat as she watches Newt slipping in and out of a state of pure insanity. She has never seen anyone past the Gone being able to fight the virus like this before—it’s very impressive. Newt’s love must still be stronger than the sickness is.

She almost cries out when she sees the knife. She wants to scream at Thomas to watch out, but it’s too late—the two boys are standing up with the weapon in between their bodies. She can’t really see what happens next, but suddenly Newt is on the ground again. He’s not moving anymore.

Teresa watches Thomas fall to his knees next to the unmoving body, and she has to look away from the screen. She can’t bear to see her best friend, her brother in everything except blood, like this. It’s too heart wrenching.

When she finally dares to take another look, Brenda and Minho are at Thomas’ side as well. Brenda is injecting the serum into Newt’s arm, and Thomas looks like his entire world just ended. Which it did, she guesses.

Suddenly, there’s movement again.

Brenda steps away from Newt, and Teresa is finally able to see the knife. It’s buried just above his left hip—she can see right away that it shouldn’t be a fatal wound.

And it isn’t.

He’s opening his eyes, and the dark blue veins on his neck are slowly but surely fading and going back to normal. Teresa feels as if she’s watching a movie and she’s rooting for the main characters, it’s very bizarre.

She can see that Newt’s mouth is moving now, and Thomas is next to him in a heartbeat, cupping his cheeks, smiling as a few tears run down his own face. Teresa slumps back against her chair and allows herself to relax. They made it. Newt’s alive, and he’s got the cure—he’ll be just fine.

She expects them to take off now, which they do. Brenda and Minho help Newt up to his feet, and he puts his arms on both of their shoulders. They slowly make their way back towards the Berg.

But to her surprise, Thomas isn’t coming with them. He’s going in the exact opposite way, towards the building she’s currently in.

 ∞

Somehow, they find each other again.

Thomas is back in the lab, completely passed out. Janson violently slams his fist on one of the tables and demands Teresa to make some serum out of Thomas’ blood, and she understands immediately what this is about. The assistant director is infected too. _Ironic._

Janson straps Thomas to the bed with Teresa’s help. She has realized that there’s no reason to stay and work with WCKD anymore because everything is beyond repair at this point. Like Janson said, this place is like a lifeboat, and the world outside is going under—there’s nothing more Teresa can do to prevent it. So she makes another decision and waits for the perfect moment to strike. Her top priority has always been her friends, after all.

So when she sees the opportunity she takes it, slamming the beaker right into Janson's skull.

 The next thing she knows is that they are running. Running from a man she has known ever since she was just seven years old. She has done a lot of scary things in her lifetime, but she has never been this terrified before.

Teresa looks over her shoulder and sees that Janson is pointing the gun at them again, and she acts instinctively. She pushes Thomas out of his aim right before she hears the deafening sound of the gun going off. A scorching pain blossoms in her right arm, but it’s surprisingly bearable.

They dive into the lab closest to them, and Thomas is all over her in a second. He rolls up her sleeve, revealing the gunshot wound—it’s bleeding like crazy, but the bullet only grazed her arm—it’s not very deep. Teresa has never believed in God, she’s always been all about the science, but she still thanks anyone who might or might not be listening for not getting seriously hurt—because if she’d gotten shot anywhere else she probably wouldn’t have been able to help Thomas.

 

They end up on the roof. They are both injured from the fight with Janson, but they are in surprisingly good shape, considering everything they’ve been through today. Now their only problem is that they can’t get off this burning building, and it’s going to collapse any minute now. Teresa can hear it in the way the metal groans, she can feel it in the way the place is rattling after the explosions. It feels like the finale, the end of all the endings.

The flames under them are getting higher every second—the metal under her feet burns all the way through her shoes, but she doesn’t care, she can’t do anything about it. These might be her last moments on earth, she’s not going to spend them complaining about the heat.

She looks at the boy next to her and thinks about all the things they’ve gone through, and _this_ is how they die, of all ways? It’s so absurd that she almost laughs out loud.

But suddenly there’s a blinding light in front of them, and a deafening, buzzing sound fills the air. She could recognize that noise anywhere—it’s a Berg. It’s their _lifeboat_.

 Teresa pushes Thomas up on the Berg’s hatch first, even though _she_ is the one who’s more hurt out of the two. Minho and Vince grab Thomas’ hands and hauls him up, and then immediately tries to get him to go further into the ship—but he turns around and grabs Teresa’s hand like Thomas has to save her himself, like he has to make sure she’ll be safe.

And with Vince’s help, they manage to pull her up, too.

They watch the last city on earth turn to dust from the safety of their lifeboat.

 

They all smile at each other, sitting down with their backs against the walls of the Berg. It’s a very strange thing—it’s like they are putting their differences and past conflicts aside to just be happy about the fact that they actually _made it_.

Thomas looks, well, _terrible_. He has cuts all over him, and he’s is slumped against the wall with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. But he’s alive, and that’s all that matters to Teresa. He could’ve easily died back there, and it would’ve been her fault since she was the one who convinced him to come back and make more serum. She wouldn’t want to live with herself if that happened.

“Tommy?” Says a weak voice coming from deeper inside the ship, and Thomas scrambles to his feet the moment he hears it.

Teresa watches them as Thomas kneels in front of the little bed of blankets and jackets they’ve made for Newt.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Thomas says, running one hand through sweaty, blond hair. His love and relief is so obvious that Teresa is sure that the others aboard can see it too. “How are you feeling?”

“Absolutely horrendous,” Newt says sincerely, but he’s still smiling despite everything.

Thomas hums in response and continues to run his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, that was a close call, huh?”

They are looking at each other in that special way only they seem to be able to—like they are the only ones left in the entire world. It seems so incredibly intimate, Teresa has never seen a bond like this between anyone before.

Newt reaches out and gently touches the other boy’s cheek. “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about me, okay?” Thomas murmurs in the softest voice she’s ever heard him use. “I’m fine.”

Newt just snorts. “Have you seen yourself lately, Tommy?”

Thomas smiles down at him, and his gaze is so full with love and affection that Teresa has to look away, because that grin is reserved for Newt and Newt _only_. This is their moment, it seems so tender and loving and _private_ that it feels like she’s eavesdropping or spying on them even though she’s not.

“He’s right, we should probably patch you two up,” Brenda says, gesturing towards Teresa and Thomas. Her words seem to snap them both out of their daze, like they suddenly remember that there are other people around. It’s fascinating to watch them act like this, but Teresa hopes that they can sort out their feelings for each other now when they have finally found some peace. For everyone’s sake.

∞ 

The Safe Haven is good for Teresa. For them all.

She still has trouble sleeping at night, though. She wakes up from nightmares every single time, and it’s exhausting and emotionally draining—but she has found comfort in the ocean and the soothing sound of its waves. So every time she wakes up, she gets out of her tent and takes a walk along the shoreline.

Tonight feels special, somehow. It’s starting to feel like they’re all going to be okay eventually, and she realizes that she’s never felt this way before—completely at peace with everything and everyone around her.

Teresa looks around the little colony that they’ve built up the last couple of weeks and beams when she spots them.

Thomas and Newt are sitting a few feet away from their tent, close to each other under the starry night sky, sharing a gentle, hesitant kiss.

 _Took you long enough,_ Teresa thinks. There’s something so incredibly beautiful about their love, about this whole situation. She remembers that they were really close friends before they got their memories wiped. Newt was sent into the Maze two years before Thomas, and he complained every day to her about how much he missed him. That’s when she realized that maybe they were meant to be something more than just friends. But it was impossible since they both were living in a world where love wasn’t a priority. Especially not when it could interfere with the Trials.  

But they found each other when they met a second time. Teresa has never believed in fate or true love, but these boys make her question everything. Because if this isn’t true love, then she doesn’t know what is.

∞ 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter !! come say hi


End file.
